


the photograph

by pensiveVisionary (hamburr)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/pseuds/pensiveVisionary
Summary: Alex comes home to find Aaron on the couch with Theo, both of them poring over an old photo album.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinksideways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinksideways/gifts).



Alex comes home to find Aaron on the couch with Theo, both of them poring over an old photo album.

Alex does the reasonable thing that any human being would do: he breaks into a terrible, off-key rendition of Nickelback’s Photograph. Both Burrs look at him with the same expression, give the exact same exasperated groan. Alex grins at them and plops down on Aaron’s other side.

“What’cha looking at?” he asks, resting his chin on Aaron’s shoulder. Neither of them bother to respond, the answer clear now that Alex is looking too: the album is open to pictures of Aaron and Theodosia Sr., on their wedding day, practically glowing with happiness. “Oh,” says Alex, and now he feels a little bad for surely having gotten that song stuck in all their heads.

“Her birthday’s today,” Aaron says, voice tight in a way Alex knows well, and now Alex understands Aaron’s quietness over the past week or so.

“Did you go –?”

“Yeah,” says Aaron. Flowers and visiting her grave, like he does every year.

Theo tugs the album from Aaron’s hands and turns the page.

The photograph on the next page is of Aaron and Theodosia and baby Theo, from the day she was born. Aaron and Theodosia look exhausted but happy, Theo in Aaron’s arms, Aaron looking at her like he can’t quite believe she exists, Theodosia holding Aaron close. A perfect and happy family of three. With a pang, Alex thinks of the pictures that must be somewhere of him and Eliza and Philip.

Theo, outside of the picture, looks at Aaron and Alex, and Alex realizes that they’re almost imitating the pose in the photograph, Alex’s arms around Aaron in almost exactly the same way as Theodosia’s were, only Aaron’s arms are empty and Theo sits beside him.

This is not lost on Theo, and she leans against Aaron. Aaron puts his arms around her and she hugs him back.

“Aww, come on, Dad, don’t cry – aw, _Dad_ ,” she says.

“I’m just so glad I have the both of you,” Aaron says, muffled by the hug, and both Alex and Theo squeeze him tighter, making him huff out a breath. “Okay, okay, don’t strangle me, though,” he says, and Alex laughs and kisses his head.

Theo sits back, continues flipping through the album. “Can I take this to my room? I want to look at it for a while longer.”

“Of course. There’s another album or two in the same box, I think, if you want to see more from when you were little.”

“Okay. Thanks, Dad. Love you!” She kisses his cheek, closes the album, and goes off down the hall.

Aaron turns back to Alex, and Alex gathers him into his arms.  
“I miss her so much,” Aaron says, tucking his face against the side of Alex’s neck. “And – I mean. There’s Theo, and god they’re so alike.” Alex nods; from what he knew of Theodosia, he can see this clearly. “And I have you, and god, I love you so much, and I’m so glad you’re not, I don’t know, weird about this.”

“Why would I be? Just because you love me doesn’t mean you can’t still love her, can’t still mourn for her. I’m – really glad you’re able to talk about this.”

Aaron nods, sits up a little. Fiddles with the ring on his finger – not Theodosia’s anymore, but Alex’s. His old ring is on a chain, and Alex knows that Aaron wears it around his neck sometimes, tucked under his shirt, and upon closer observation he sees he is wearing it now.

“I didn’t think I’d love anyone again, but damn you, Alex, proving me wrong.” Aaron gives him a watery, shaky smile, and Alex kisses the corner of his mouth.

“That’s what I live for,” Alex says, and Aaron kisses him, just once, so softly.

They stay there on the couch, just lying together, holding each other, until Theo comes back out of her room and sits on their legs until they agree that they can go out to dinner at her favorite restaurant.

Alex hardly lets go of Aaron’s hand the whole rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> dude like half of these requests were from thinksideways and i would say sorry for spamming you with gifts but i am not at all because 1. you deserve 1 million gifts and 2. you asked for them and so u shall receive
> 
> as always, am on tumblr at [hambrr](http://hambrr.tumblr.com/)


End file.
